tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yoichi Takahashi
thumb|Yoichi Takahashi im Jahr 2011 Yoichi Takahashi (jap. 高橋 陽一, Takahashi Yōichi) wurde wurde 28. Juli 1960 in einem Stadteil von geboren. Er ist und Autor der Fußballmangareihe Captain Tsubasa. Biografie Yoichi Takahashi war schon immer sehr sportbegeistert. So übt er auch in seiner Freizeit gern andere Sportarten wie Baseball, Basketball, Tennis, Tischtennis und Karate aus. Zuerst widmete er sich dem Baseball und kam in seiner Oberschulzeit zum Manga. Durch die in Argentinien, die er aufmerksam verfolgte, stieg sein Interesse zum Fußbal und er verliebte sich regelrecht in den Sport. Nach dem Abschluss der Oberschule, arbeitete Takahashi als Assistent für die Manga-Zeichner Shinji Hiramatsu und Takeshi Miya.http://www.ktr.to/Comic/assistant.html Dadurch sammelte er erste Erfahrungen und zeichnete im Jahre 1979 seine ersten kurzen Manga. "Yujo no Eleven" ("Die Freundschaft der Elf") und "Banchou Keeper" ("Anführer Keeper") handeln dementsprechend über Fußball. Takahashi entwickelte über die Zeit die Idee zu seinem Hauptwerk. Am 05. Mai 1980 wurde dann Takahashis erstes Werk zu Captain Tsubasa, welches unter Fans als Kapitel 0 bekannt ist, als Kurzgeschichte von Shueisha in der , dem meist gelesen Manga-Magazin, veröffentlicht. Der kurze Manga fand so viel Zuspruch von den Lesern, dass Takahashi ihn 1981 zur Serie ausbaute. Bis 1987 erschien Captain Tsubasa im Shonen Jump Magazin. Der über 6500 Seiten umfassende Manga, war ein großer kommerzieller Erfolg, wurde als 128-teilige Anime-Fernsehserie umgesetzt und in mehrere Länder exportiert. Er heiratete außerdem seine Frau Yoko Ogai, welche die Hauptfigur seines Mangas, Tsubasa, in den ersten Animes bis Captain Tsubasa J vertonte. Während einer 5 jährigen CT-Kreativpause zeichnete er einige Mangas für Shōnen Jump. Diese konnten jedoch bei weitem nicht an den Erfolg von Captain Tsubasa heranreichen. Zu diesen Mangas zählen der Baseball-Manga Ace! und der Box-Manga Chibi. 1994 erschien die zweite große Mangareihe World Youth in der für Shonen Jump bis 1997 und wechselte danach zu Young Jump, welches sich an ein älteres Leserpublikum richtet als das für Grund- und Mittelschüler konzipierte Shōnen Jump. Dies spiegelt sich im Inhalt der Fortsetzungen Road to 2002 und Golden-23 wider, in denen die Hauptfigur inzwischen erwachsen ist. Die Buchveröffentlichungen zu Captain Tsubasa und dessen Fortsetzungen, zu denen es ebenfalls mehrere Anime-Umsetzungen gibt, verkauften sich in Japan über 70 Millionen mal. In anderen Ländern verkauften sich die Mangas und ihre Fortsetzungen rund 10 Millionen mal. Von 2002 bis 2004 kreierte der Autor mit Hungry Heart: Wild Striker neben der Veröffentlichung von Road to 2002, einen weiteren Fußball-Manga. Dieser erschien, erstmals in Takahashis Karriere, nicht in Shonen Jump oder in einem von dessen Schwestermagazinen (bei Shueisha), sondern im Shonen Champion-Magazin (bei Akita Shoten). Hungry Heart: Wild Striker wurde als Anime verfilmt. Privat lebt er gemeinsam mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind am Stadtrand von Tokio. thumb Werke *Yujo no Eleven (Fußball) - 1979 *Onboro Angels (Baseball) - 1979 *Akuyu Battery (Baseball) - 1979 *Bancho Keeper (Fußball) - 1979 *Captain Tsubasa - Kapitel 0 (Manga Special) - 5. Mai 1980 *Captain Tsubasa (37 Bände) - 1981-1988, in der Weekly Shōnen Jump *100 M Jumper (Ski-Springen) - 1984 *Hatsukoi Doshi (Kendo) - 1984 *Subaru (Boxen) - 1984 *Boku wa Misaki Taro (Manga Special) - Mai-Juli 1984 (in der Fresh Jump, als Einzelband 1987) *Todoroki Genta Ippon Shobu (Judo) - 1984 *Sotsugyo 100 M Jumper 2 (Ski-Springen) - 1985 *Captain Tsubasa Netto Special (Manga Special) - 1985 *Basuke (Basket) - 1987 *Shou no Densetsu (3 Bände, Tennis) - 1988–1989 *Hokuheki Downhiller (Ski - Abfahrt) - 1989 *Ace! (9 Bände Baseball) - 1989-1991 *Chibi (6 Bände, Boxen) - 1992-1993 *Saikyo no Teki! Holland Youth - März/April 1993 (in der Weekly Shōnen Jump), 1996 als Einzelband *Captain Tsubasa World Youth (18 Bände) - April 1994 - August 1997, in der Weekly Shōnen Jump *Koshu! (Fußball) - 1998 *Keeper Coach (Fußball) - 1999 *Shukyuden: Field no Ōkami FW Striker Jin! (2 Bände, Fußball) - 1999 *Captain Tsubasa Millennium Dream (Manga Special) - 2000 (2002 als Bonus im Road to 2002 Band 5, 2006 auch im Dream Field Vol 1.) *Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 (15 Bände) - 2001-2004, in der Weekly Young Jump *Hungry Heart Wild Striker (6 Bände, Fußball) - 2002-2004, in der Weekly Shōnen Champion *Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 - Final Countdown (Manga One Shot) - 2002 *Captain Tsubasa 3109 Nichi Zenkiroku - 2003 *Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 - Go For 2006 - 2004 (Band 15) *Captain Tsubasa F.C.R.B. Stadium Opening Match (Manga One Shot) - 2004 *Captain Tsubasa Golden Dream (Manga One Shot) - 2004 *Captain Tsubasa 25th Anniversary - All Star Game (Manga One Shot) - 2005 *Captain Tsubasa Golden-23 (12 Bände) - 2005 - 2007 *Captain Tsubasa - Golden-23 - Japan Dream 2006 (Manga One Shot) - 2006 *Habatake! Ketta (Fußball) - 2006 *Captain Tsubasa - Short Stories Dream Field (Manga Special, 2 Bände) - 2006 *Captain Tsubasa - Endless Dream (Weekly Jump 40th Anniversary) (Manga Special) - 2008 *Captain Tsubasa - Golden-23 - Wish For Peace In Hiroshima (Manga One Shot) - 2008 *Captain Tsubasa - Kaigai Gekito in Calcio (2 Bände) - 2009 *Captain Tsubasa - Kaigai Gekito En La Liga (6 Bände) - 2010 - 2011 *Captain Tsubasa - Live Together 2010 - Juni 2011 *–Hokori– Pride (Fußball) - 2011 Light Novels: *Golden Kids (2 Bände, Fußball) - 2008/09 *Soccer Shojo Kaede (1 Band, Fußball) - 2011 Sonstiges *Takahashis Lieblingsfigur aus Captain Tsubasa ist Taro Misaki. *Auf Vereinsebene, ist er ein großer Fan der spanischen Vereine und natürlich vom Spitzenverein FC Barcelona, was auch der Hauptgrund ist warum Tsubasa für die Katalanen spielt. *Sein Lieblingsspieler ist .http://thesoccerforces.blogspot.ca/2012/11/barcelona-inspired-yoichi-takahashi.html Quellen Takahashi, Yoichi